


You suck at wack-a-mole

by Scarlet_Brooks_27



Series: D. grey man college [2]
Category: D. Grey Man
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Drinking, Hangover, M/M, There are only a couple mentions of Alma and Kanda's relationship but it is there, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Brooks_27/pseuds/Scarlet_Brooks_27
Summary: Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen decide to go to the beach after finals. Allen's bad luck forces them to get along with the Noah family. Lavi ends up staying with Tyki, and he finally confronts his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

When Allen had suggested going to the beach, they all agreed it was a good idea, even if somewhat reluctantly. They had just finished finals, and needed a break. It had just been Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee at the time, all sitting in the library. Eventually even Kanda came around to the idea, but it was mostly the promise of alone time with Alma that convinced him. The issue was that they needed adult supervision. Kamui and Bak would make out the whole time, any of the professors, whether it be Tiedol or Cross, would ruin the fun, so they eventually settled on Miranda and Krory. Miranda was easily persuaded, and Krory wouldn’t know trouble if it hit him in the head. Both of the adults were reluctant at first, but they in the end agreed. So how did it end like this?

Somehow the group had ended up running into the Noah family, ended up staying in the same hotel, and some of them even had to share rooms, due to the computer system, which had erased Allen’s reservations, of course. Now Lavi sat across from Tyki, who smirked widely, at least ten sets of cards in front of him. “Well, it looks like I win this round too.”

Lavi glared over his cards. “I thought we agreed no cheating.”

“Who said I was?”

“You’ve won the last six games of Go Fish!”

“Maybe you’re just unlucky.”

Lavi rolled his eyes and flopped backwards, his back hitting the side of the hotel bed. “Ugh, why’d I have to get stuck with you?”

Tyki fake pouted, “You chose to stay with me rather than Road, remember?”

“Like that’s much of a choice, she would’ve just complained about not being with Allen all night, and last time I saw her she drew all over my face while I was asleep, remember?”

Tyki laughed quietly. “You should just be glad we’re letting you stay with us. If we hadn’t offered you’d be sleeping on a bench tonight.”

Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s Allen’s rotten luck.”

Tyki put down the deck, which he had been shuffling the past few minutes. “Well, if you don’t want to play cards, what do you want to do?”

 

-

 

Lavi tried to ignore Tyki as they walked, but he just couldn’t. Maybe it was the sunset, but Tyki looked so nice. His white shirt, the top two buttons undone, and nice black slacks fit him perfectly. It had always been like this. Ever since they had met in highschool Lavi couldn’t help but feel overly competitive and aware of Tyki.

As they walked towards the rundown arcade passer bys pointed to the two of them, whispering and giggling to each other. He glanced at Tyki, and couldn’t really blame them. Lavi followed the line of Tyki’s hair. It was thick with small curls, and it was tied back in a lazy pony tail. Before Lavi found the time to look away, Tyki turned and met his eyes. For a small moment their eyes met, but the look of surprise on Tyki’s face quickly turned into a smug smile. “See something you like?”

Lavi felt heat rush to his face, and quickly walked past Tyki, “Yeah right.”

-

“You suck at this.”

Tyki glared at Lavi over his shoulder. Before him was a wackamole machine with a pathetic score. “You give it a shot then.”

Lavi sneered, showing all his teeth. His grin told Tyki that was exactly what he wanted to hear. “Well if you say so,” He walked towards the machine, and took the toy hammer from Tyki’s hands. Once the machine started up, it became clear very quickly Lavi would be the winner of this round. He hit every single mole like he knew the game by heart. Tyki watched the grin spread over his face. As the game died down, showing Lavi’s almost perfect score, he turned to Tyki, the same crooked smile on his face. 

Tyki rolled his eyes, ignoring Lavi’s snide comments, and instead found himself watching the way Lavi held himself, the way his hair looked without that stupid bandana he always wore. “Tyki has a crush~”

Tyki nearly jumped out of his skin, the voice soft and familiar. He turned around and found Road grinning up at him. “Road what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to-”

“Road, don’t run off like that!”

Lenalee and Miranda stopped behind Road, both panting slightly. She sighed dramatically. “I couldn’t just ignore Tyki though, he was so open to being teased.”

Tyki caught his breath, but his heart still raced. Him having a crush on Lavi? Yeah right. Still, when he looked at the other man, he got the smallest of flutters in his stomach. He glanced at Lavi, who met his eyes, and smiled. Tyki looked away, trying to ignore the way his skin burned.

-

The two had returned to their rooms after escorting the three girls to their own. Now Lavi and Tyki lay awake, both lying in the one bed the room had. Despite the long day, Lavi couldn’t keep his eyes closed, and instead found himself following the pattern of the hotel wallpaper with his eye. Eventually he sighed, and sat up as quietly as he could. Just as he slid out of the bed, Tyki sat up, his eyes meeting Lavi’s. The two were silent for a moment, and finally Tyki smiled, a soft chuckle filling the room. “This isn’t going to work.”

Lavi shook his head. “I'll sleep on the couch.”

Tyki ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “I’m going to step out sighed for a moment.”

Lavi watched as Tyki stepped out onto the porch right outside their room. He hesitated for a moment, watching as Tyki pulled a cigarette out. Lavi followed, and Tyki raised his eyebrows at the other man. “Yes?”

Lavi shrugged. “I thought I’d give you some company.” Tyki smiled and leaned back against the porch railing. The two were quiet for a few minutes, before finally Tyki spoke. “You’ll have your own room tomorrow, what are you going to do with the others while you’re here?”

Lavi looked up, “I don’t know, Kanda wants alone time with Alma, and Link’s been stuck to Allen like glue since finals ended. I’ll probably just swim and relax at the beach.”

Tyki let out a huff of laughter, smoke leaving his mouth. “Well if you get bored, I’ll be around. We all came here mostly because Road, Jasdero, and Devit wanted some time at the beach. I don’t really have any plans.”

Lavi looked up at Tyki, watching as he put out his cigarette. He smiled, his eyes finally burning from the lack of sleep. “Thanks, I might take you up on that.”

Tyki smiled, and it was just a bit softer and more genuine than his normal smug expression. “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenalee is the best wing man

Chapter 2

 

Lenalee sat across from Lavi, a knowing smile on her face. Lavi leaned back in his chair, and blew hair out of his eyes. He finally looked back at Lenalee, “So, what’s up?”

Lenalee rested her head on her palm. “Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Lavi raised his eyebrows. “I’m doing fine, why is something wrong?”

Lenalee shook her head. “No, I’ve just never seen you hang out with Tyki so much.” Lavi’s chair hit the floor, all four legs resting on the ground. He blinked at Lenalee, a tiny hint of pink on his cheeks. Lenalee laughed. “So I was right.”

“Right about what?” Lavi turned his face away from Lenalee, trying to ignore the quick beating of his heart.

“You like Tyki.” It wasn’t a question, and Lavi felt his heart go still. “You’ve spent most of the trip with him, and everytime I see you two together you seem really happy.”

Lavi sighed, and let his hair hide the blush on his cheeks. “Is it that obvious?”

Lenalee smiled across from him. “I’m just surrounded by gay idiots. Do you remember how long it took for Link to admit he liked Allen? That's not even mentioning Alma and Kanda. I’m used to seeing my friends flounder in love.”

Lavi sighed and sprawled out on the table, his face resting against his arm. “I’m an idiot.”

Lenalee rested her hand on Lavi’s arm. “It’s not so bad, Tyki’s not much better.”

Lavi glanced up at his friend, and her smile calmed him. “What do you mean?”

Lenalee rolled her eyes. “Tyki’s been flirting with you since the moment we arrived at the beach.”

Lavi shook his head and sighed. “He flirts with everyone.”

“Not like that he doesn’t.”

Lavi and Lenalee locked eyes, and he was the first one to sigh in defeat. “I know you’re right, and I know it shouldn’t be so hard, but every time I think about saying something I just freeze up.”

Lenalee ruffled Lavi’s hair, and he looked up at her. “You’re all such hopeless romantics.”

Lavi laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is drunk and Lenalee likes to plot things

Chapter 3

 

Tyki stared at the room in front of him. Lenalee had called him, and urgently asked for help before hanging up. The room was filled with beer bottles and reeked of alcohol. Krory was sprawled across a table not far from Jasdero and Devit, who had passed out. Allen was hanging off of Link, who was desperately trying to drag the boy back to their room. Alma was sound asleep, and Yu was trying to get out from under him without waking Alma up. Lenalee hovered by Lavi. Tyki stepped over Jasdero and Devit, and stopped by Lenalee’s side. “What happened?”

Lenalee looked up at him and sighed. “Allen challenged Lavi to a drinking contest, Jasdero and Devit thought it was a great idea and challenged Krory, and Alma just can’t hold his liquor. I didn’t want to bother you, but there’s no way I can cary Lavi all the way back to his room, and handle those three.”

Tyki looked back at Krory, Jasdero, and Devit, who now had Miranda fretting over them. He sighed and looked down at Lavi. “It’s no problem, but will you be alright taking them back to their rooms?”

Lenalee smiled, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry Tyki.”

Tyki paused for a moment. Despite the innocent look of the smile, something devious danced in Lenalee’s eyes. He shook his head, and hauled Lavi off of the floor and onto his back. Kanda and Link had finally dragged their partners out of the room, and Tyki watched as Lenalee hauled Jasdero and Devit towards the door, and Miranda dragged Krory along with her.

Tyki realized when he was halfway down the hall, that he really had no idea where Lavi’s room was. He sighed, adjusted Lavi so he had a better hold on the man, and headed back to his own room. It was quiet in the hotel, and the moon was high over head, soft beams of white light shining through the windows in the hallway. Tyki tried to ignore the tickle of Lavi’s hair against his neck, and the occasional breath on his ear. He wrinkled his nose as Lavi murmured something to garbled to understand. His breath reeked of beer. Lavi spoke again, and this time it was actually understandable. “Tyki?”

Tyki felt his heart jump to his throat and he stopped in the hallway. “Hm, what is it?”

Lavi smiled against his shoulder and rested his head in the crook of Tyki’s neck. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Tyki tried to ignore the quick beating of his heart. “You can thank Lenalee later, she’s the one who called me over.”

Lavi didn’t respond, and Tyki sighed and hurried to his room.

Once he got back he rested Lavi on the queen sized bed. Tyki brought a bucket and rested it on the end of the bed. By the smell, Lavi would most likely be hungover in the morning. Tyki looked down at the man, and smiled. Lavi normally had some snide grin on his face, but as he slept, he just looked peaceful. His eyes were closed, and his whole body was relaxed. Tyki brushed a few strands of hair away from Lavi’s face with shaking fingers. Tyki shook his head and smiled. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi is hungover, Tyki wants to be helpful.

Chapter 4

 

Lavi opened his eyes, and blinked the blurriness out of his vision. As he glanced around the room he recognized it, but it wasn’t his own. He sat up, trying to search the room.

\- 

Tyki was outside, a cigarette hanging from his lips, when he heard a pained groan and the sound of someone puking from his room. Tyki quickly put out his cigarette and hurried inside. Lavi was bent over the bucket Tyki had left on the bed. His orange hair was tangled and messy, and Tyki carefully pulled the strands away from Lavi’s face. He groaned in a manner that sounded like a thanks. Tyki sat like that for awhile, careful not to make any sudden movements. Lavi eventually groaned and leaned back. His skin was paler than normal, and his eyes were red. Tyki took the bucket, placed it in the bathroom, and came back with a washcloth, which he handed to Lavi. He then went to the fridge and mixed a drink, as Lavi wiped off his face, and fell back on the bed.

Tyki pulled up a chair and held out the drink to Lavi. “Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.” Lavi just groaned in response. Tyki rolled his eyes. “Drink, I promise it will help.”

Lavi sighed and sat up, carefully taking the drink. He wrinkled his nose at the strange color, but tipped his head back and drank it as quickly as possible. Lavi wrinkled his nose at the taste, but he swallowed. He glared at Tyki through bleary eyes. “That tasted like shit.”

“I know, but it works.”

Lavi looked around the room slowly. “How’d I end up in your room?”

“Lenalee called me, and I wasn’t sure where your room was, so I brought you here.”

Lavi gave him a pathetic smile. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

Tyki shrugged, but he couldn’t help but smile. “It’s no problem, but you really should be thanking Lenalee.”

Lavi swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood. His whole face scrunched up and Tyki quickly held his arm, supporting Lavi’s wobbly legs. He groaned. “I should’ve never challenged Allen to a drinking match.”

Tyki laughed, a nice, low sound that vibrated against Lavi since they were so close. “I have to agree. Allen’s well known for being able to hold his alcohol.”

Lavi sighed and glanced around. “Can I use your shower? I feel gross.”

Tyki nodded. “I’ll get some breakfast, help yourself to anything you need.”

-

Lavi stood in the hotel shower, and tried to ignore the fact that Tyki had held his hair, seen him puke, and been extremely close for most of the morning. He ruffled his own hair with a loud groan.

-

Tyki stood at the hotel buffet. He had no idea what Lavi liked to eat. He sighed and grabbed a little bit of everything for himself, trying to remember if he’d ever seen Lavi eat anything. “Lavi likes grilled meat.”

Tyki nearly dropped the plates he was holding. He looked behind him and saw Lenalee, a soft smile on her face. She grabbed her own plate and started filling it with various foods. Tyki spoke once his heart slowed down. “How’d you know I was trying to figure that out?”

Lenalee didn’t meet his eyes, but her smile turned devious. “It was written all over your face. Besides you have two plates.”

“I guess that’s true.”

Lenalee looked up at Tyki, her purple eyes locking with his. “I’m counting on you to treat Lavi well.” With that, Lenalee walked past Tyki, got some more food, and joined Miranda at a table.

\- 

Tyki pushed open the door to his bedroom, and immediately stopped. As the door shut behind him Lavi glanced back over his shoulder. His shirt was in his hands and his hair was down, a towel around his neck. Tyki turned around quickly, cursing his dumb heart for skipping a few beats. “S-sorry.”

“No problem.” Lavi quickly pulled his shirt over his head, trying to ignore his pink face and shaking hands. Lavi took a moment to calm down before he walked up to Tyki. “What’d you get?”

Tyki turned, not looking directly at Lavi. “I ran into Lenalee, she said you liked grilled meat, but since it’s breakfast they didn’t have much, so I got you some of everything.”

Lavi cursed Lenalee in the back of his head, and could practically hear her cackling evilly. Lavi took the plate that Tyki held out to him and breathed in the scent. He still felt like shit, but the shower had helped, and the smell of food was hard to ignore. He moved out to the table on the porch and slowly picked at his food. Tyki hesitated for a moment before following Lavi outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noah's go home and Lavi doesn't want to miss his chance.

Chapter 5

 

It had been a week and a half since all of them had arrived at the beach, and the Noah’s were headed home in the morning. Tyki sat in his room, all of his bags packed, and his room empty. He felt like something was eating his stomach from the inside out. He knew what the problem was, but he wanted to ignore it. There was a knock on his door, and Tyki looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. He opened the door, and raised an eyebrow as Allen stared up at him. “Sorry, I know I’m not the one you wanted to see, but we need to talk.” Tyki stepped aside and let Allen in. He sat down in one of the chairs, and spoke before Tyki had the chance to ask why he was here. “Listen, I don’t know if you, or Lavi is gonna make the first move, and I don’t really care. All I want to say is that if you hurt Lavi, I’ll kick your ass.”

Tyki blinked at Allen a couple times, and then softly smiled at him. “You’re a good friend, Allen Walker. I will say Lenalee beat you to the punch, she gave me a more subtle warning earlier this week.” Allen shrugged, never taking his eyes from Tyki. “I’ll take good care of him.”

Allen sighed in relief, standing up. “Good, that’s all I wanted to hear.”

-

The next morning all of the Noah family piled into the car. Tyki stared out the window as the rest of them all fought and yelled and battled over who got to pick the music. As he stared outside the window he saw a familiar head of red hair. Lavi stared down at him from one of the porches. Tyki waved, and Lavi waved back. They’d said their goodbyes the evening before, but Tyki felt something in his chest tighten as the car moved away, and Lavi watched him go.

-

There was a knock on Lavi’s door, but he didn’t bother to get it. Instead he laid on his bed, his eye following one of the fan blades. After a moment the knocking started up again and Lavi sighed, and shuffled to the door. Lenalee stood on the other side, a smile that said  _ I know you’re lonely and I’m here to help _ . Lavi stepped back and let Lenalee inside. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, which Lavi took without question. Lenalee’s voice was soft and quiet. “You know, sometimes if you want something you have to be willing to fight for it.”

Lavi watched his hands. “Is it pathetic to say I’m scared?”

Lenalee shook her head, and took one of his hands. “No, I don’t think so. He knows you're more reserved than you seem, and we all get scared sometimes.”

Lavi rested his head on Lenalee’s shoulder, trying to keep his hands from shaking. “It’s so hard for me to get close to people. I want to tell him I like him, but I don’t know how.”

Lenalee squeezed his hand, “You’ll know, when the time comes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyki is a dance instructor.

Chapter 6

 

It had been three weeks since Lavi had returned from the beach, and he hadn’t seen Tyki once. It wasn’t really surprising, Tyki had graduated not long ago, and now worked as a dance instructor, there weren’t many ways for them to naturally meet. However the more time Lavi spent hoping they would bump into each other, the more he desperately wanted to see Tyki. It was one particularly boring evening, their teacher was out sick and the substitute droned on in nothing but a monotone, and Lavi felt like he might lose his mind. Finally the class ended, and he nearly flew out of his seat. 

Lavi ran. He ran down streets he’d never seen, but he knew exactly where he needed to go. He shrugged off his coat, tying it around his waist, and flew down a steep hill, nearly tripping over his own feet. He actually did crash into the door of the dance school, stumbling into the studio and walking to the front desk. “Is Tyki Mikk here?”

The woman behind the desk hesitated before nodding. “He’s in studio 3.”

“Thanks.” Lavi pushed himself away from the desk and slowly headed down the hallway. He hesitated in front of the door, which was marked with a golden three on the front. He took a deep breath before slowly knocking on the door.

“Come in,” The familiar voice was muffled. Lavi’s hand shook as he pushed open the door. Inside was a dance studio with a whole wall of mirrors. Tyki sat on the floor by a stereo, a loose white shirt tucked into tight black pants. His hair was down, and his face was sweaty. 

He blinked at Lavi a couple times, and Lavi stood in the doorway, still trying to catch his breath from the earlier run. “Hey.”

Tyki stood up and walked across the room, stopping a few feet away. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Lavi shrugged. “Sorry, I can come back later if you’re busy.”

Tyki shook his head. “It’s alright, I just finished for the day.”

Lavi paused a moment, not looking at Tyki. “Listen, it’s kind of late, but I just wanted to say that I like you, a lot. I would’ve said something sooner, but it’s hard for me to get close to people. I want to go out with you, but dating people, falling in love, it’s not easy for me, it takes time. I want you to know what you’re getting into, before you get frustrated.”

Tyki leaned down so he could meet Lavi’s eyes. “That’s alright, I like you, and if it takes time, then I’ll wait.” Lavi finally looked up, facing Tyki straight on. Lavi’s cheeks were dusted pink, and his eye shifted around the room, before finally settling on Tyki’s face, and he smiled. “Do you feel better?”

Lavi nodded. “Sorry it took so long.”

Tyki shook his head, now smiling as well. “I’d wait forever if you asked me too.”

Lavi lightly jabbed Tyki in the arm. “That’s gross.”

Tyki laughed, and Lavi smiled up at him. After Tyki packed up, they left the studio, each holding the other's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is http://natethegreatdontgotadate.tumblr.com/. I don't use it very often but if you have any questions let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a discussion with a friend inspired me.


End file.
